1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control system, and a method for controlling a control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information communication technologies (ICT) have recently been utilized in various fields. Attention has been given to an electronic device having a communication function and an aspect of being connected to a network, such as the Internet, or to a system including such an electronic device, in other words, a network device, such as an Internet of Things (IoT) device. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-267666 discloses a technology of determining whether or not a wireless communication device that a user wants to use is on the user's car.
Thus, there is a demand for searching a network for a network device that a user wants to use, or for a network device having a function that a user wants to use. A user may sometimes not know whether they carry other network devices or not.